Handheld tape dispensers or applicators are generally known to the art. A typical dispenser includes a handle, a rotatable support for removably receiving a roll of tape to be dispensed, a rotatable applicator wheel for dispensing tape, a swing gate disposed between the tape roll support and the applicator wheel for guiding tape from the tape roll to the applicator wheel, a cutting element disposed upstream from the applicator wheel for severing selected lengths of tape, and a smoothing tab extending from the tape dispenser and located upstream from the cutting element for pressing dispensed tape against a workpiece before the tape is severed from the tape roll. In operation, the free end of a strip of tape unwound from the tape roll is applied to the workpiece and the tape dispenser, which includes a handle held by a user, is moved relative to the workpiece so that tape is unwound from the rotatable tape roll. When the desired length of tape is unwound and applied to the workpiece, the dispenser is moved relative to the strip of tape unwound from the tape roll so that the cutting element engages and severes the tape in a desired predetermined length to be applied to the workpiece.
A conventional tape dispenser has no positive locking means for the rotatable applicator wheel. Accordingly, it is difficult to firmly apply a strip of unwound tape to a workpiece as a result of rotation by the applicator wheel when the strip is being applied to the workpiece. Similarly, it is difficult to firmly and evenly cut tape by the cutting element since the rotatable applicator wheel permits tape to continue to advance as the cutting element engages the tape to be severed.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved tape dispenser or applicator which overcomes the disadvantages of the known prior art devices. In particular, the tape dispenser in accordance with the present invention provides positive locking means for releasably locking the applicator wheel (or the support for the tape roll, or the tape roll itself) in a stationary position, at the selection of the user, to firmly apply dispensed tape to a workpiece, and to firmly and evenly sever preselected lengths of tape unwound from the tape roll.
Other advantages and improvements of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the accompanying drawings and the following description thereof.